


Sexy Twink

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiaolin/Heylin Conflict does not exist. Chase Young owns a company call Heylin Corps. Dashi owns a company and is the CEO os Xiaolin Dragon Corps. Story takes place with two lovers Raimundo and Clay trying to build their difficult relationship but, what happens when Raimundo cheated on Clay and he found out. Clay wants Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Twink

**Author's Note:**

> An: Hehehehe, I was bored. I got the idea from American Horror Story Season 1! XD I just love the actor looking like Adult Clay. If you wanna look it up. Type in google Patrick from American Horror story Season 1 or I'll put the link to one of the photos at the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much. Oc I use named Skyler.
> 
> Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice (by nice I don't mean sugar coating it) I mean, I want a reasonable criticism. I am so sorry I have to write this but someone is very slow and thinks I like positive criticism when I love intelligent criticism. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.
> 
> Summary: Xiaolin/Heylin Conflict does not exist. Chase Young owns a company call Heylin Corps. Dashi owns a company and is the CEO os Xiaolin Dragon Corps. Story takes place with two lovers Raimundo and Clay trying to build their difficult relationship but, what happens when Raimundo cheated on Clay and he found out. What happen when their love die and they are trying to live with each because all their money was wasted in a house? What happens when Clay falls in love with his trainer? What happens when Chase falls in love with his trainer? what happen when their trainer, Jack Spicer is trying to adopt a baby or trying to get his best friend pregnant so he can have one?
> 
> Relationships/pairing: RaixClay, ClayxJack, JackxChase, RaixSalvador, RaixChase, AshleyxKimiko, SkylerxShadow, WuyaxHannibal, OmixPing Pong, and DashixKaila.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clay walked out of the bathroom ofter brushing his teeth. He grab his work out bag filled with extra clothing and pairs of sneakers. The blond wore a green tight tank top and black sporty sweatpants with red and white Nike sneakers. For a 25 year old man, he age quite a looker. His short slick back blonde hair, with a short, trim clean, a bit faded beard. His blue eyes still have that innocent sparkle. He lost all his baby fat and grow to be a very well built muscular male with the height of 6'1 feet. Many people say he could be a perfect spinning image of Hercules or Adonis. Clay went to the kitchen seeing his partner, Raimundo cooking something ridiculous. The Texan rolled his eyes as he went to the fridge grabbing a cold bottle of water and apple, "I'm going out. Be back at 4." He was about to get his training bag until Raimundo stops him. Though, Clay still had his southern accent he gotten very well at speaking property without the crazy metaphors.

"I need help," Raimundo said, "peeling all these potatoes. I'm making potato salad and some warm delicious pumpkin soup for my office party. It's my boss birthday today- at least, you can do is help me with the gift wrapping." The Brazilian male was only a year younger than Clay but he had a few changes. First, Raimundo got a little taller, a little fit, and piercings on his left ear. He wore a black silk caller shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

Clay took a bite of his apple, "I'm hitting the gym." He went to get his work out bag and put the strap on his shoulder.

"Well, don't forget to wear a condom," Raimundo said stirring up the pot, "and buy cinnamon cuz God knows we need some delicious spice on this soup." He added a bit sugar in the soup as he stirs in, "I don't want it to be dull and boring wasting away. Oh I need two more jars of mayo too."

Clay walk back in the kitchen looking confused, "Why would I wear a condom to the gym?"

"Maybe because you're screwing that twink trainer of yours and I need green gift wrapping paper! These are too depressing for my liking." Raimundo went in the fridge looking for some onions for his potato salad.

Clay bite his bottom bite having enough of this. "You know what? I am." Clay toss his bag on the table crossing his arms with a big smirk on his face.

Raimundo chopping his pinions asking, "You are what?"

"Screwing my trainer!" Clay said proudly with a big smile on his face showing his pearly white teeth, "And you know what else? He's a power bottom! He loves it!"

Raimundo turns around quickly said, "First of all, please remember our agreement: Don't ask, don't tell. Secondly, is this suppose to hurt me?" He had a glass of white wine in his hand, "With you. I'm bulletproof. Oh, by the way get some organic sugar canes."

"Why are you doing this?" Clay asked in a serious voice.

"Because it's my Boss' birthday."

Clay snapped, "This is all bullshit!" He tosses the gift wrapping to the side, "This is all bullshit! THIS IS ALL BULLSHIT! Since, when did we become bullshit! I don't to impress your boss! I want love. I want passion, I want a relationship with the person I love," He pushes Raimundo to the side, "Not some two timing jerk sleeping with his boss to getting a raise!"

"THEN, LEAVE!" Raimundo snap back, "Oh wait, you can't because we both spend our hard cold savings on this house! We would sell but we can't because the economy is in the shitter! Do you think I like working extra hours? No! This is why I'm fucking my boss right now. I'm trying here to earn some fucking cash so I can make this goddamn place work. You think you wasted your good years well- what about me? I gave up my dream of being a pro soccer player to be with you! I'm trying to make this work! I'm trying to make this place feel worth it so, I can fall in love with a better man well paid and with great biceps." He glares at Clay and said, "So, get off my back and get me the shit I ask you to get and man up." Raimundo went back stirring his soup.

Clay made a fist in his hands shaking his head. "Your not the Rai I fell in love with." The Brazilian stopped staring at his lover, "After all I did for you it wasn't enough and here you are making your life sound fucking hard when your just really whoring yourself around. I can't believe how this is what we become? Two lovers who hate each other arguing over shopping!" Clay sighs rubbing his neck staring over at Raimundo. He had hold the gym bag said, "We were gonna have a baby?" Raimundo's green eyes snap at his husband, "We were gonna have this… great life." He said with hurt in his voice as he walked out of the house.

Raimundo stares at the soup having tears in his eyes. He got his butcher knife and chop a potato in half. He could believe how mad he gotten. Normally, they would fight about other stuff but, today they gone too far. If only Clay would know that Raimundo only sleep with his boss for the money. Not even Clay believes him anymore. His iPhone rings, "Hello," He picked up, "Oh hello, there. Yes. I'll be over soon. Don;t worry. He's coming back around four. If you want we could- oh sure, we can use my bedroom. Alright. See ya, later Mr. Young."

* * *

Clay was on the solid plate loaded pec upper body machine. "35…36…37…38… 39… 40!" He breathes heavily after his fourth set he was finish. He was to mad to do his fifth set. He just couldn't understand why his husband cheats on him like that? If it was him of course Rai would get upset. When Clay first found out Raimundo slept with his boss there were many nights of alcohol and cigarettes. One day Clay had had enough of that life waking up drunk and depress that wasn't his thing so, he sober up and quit. Lately, the gym was the only thing he likes going out for. Not because he can build more muscle. Not because of he had most of his friends their. Nope. It was because there's was a certain cutie he been waiting for all day. His sexy twink trainer, Jack Spicer.

The redhead was over to of his dancer group. He have his own dance group when he's not busy training the men and boy, did the redhead look amazing dancing. He just finish a class because he said good bye to all the girls. Clay smirks seeing his sexy lover wearing a tight black out fit with pink tights and dancing shoes. He also like to wear a small bandana. Clay saw Jack over at him and gave a small smile. The blond return the smile back and wink making the redhead blush. Once Clay did his fifth set on the machine. He took a small sip of water, "You know, handsome, it's bad to drink water when your working out." Clay smirks as he turn over seeing Jack having his hands on his hips. See Jack Spicer is the same age as Raimundo and he had a very well thin figure unlike Raimundo's body. Jack was consider a pretty twink with a nice bottom every dominate male looks at. He had very nice long legs and his skin and eyes make it all the more unique.

"Oh yeah." Clay chuckles seeing Jack giving him PowerAd. "Maybe I need to be taught a lesson."

Jack smirks as he whispers in his lover's ear, "Maybe we should settle this later."

The blond smirks seeing the redhead helping him up, "You know you want my cock in you."Clay whispers in Jack's ear making the redhead horny. Clay grope Jack's ass as he feels the redhead soft moan.

Jack gulp and whispers, "Talk dirty to me, cowboy." One thing he loves about the Texan is that he is so big and muscular he would do anything to please him. He loves talking dirty to his lover.

Clay whispers in Jack's ear while the redhead stares over the people at the gym. "I would fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name in three languages. I'll spank you until your ass is dark red and I'll shove my cock in you. You love my thick juicy cock."

Jack smiles, "That I do." He turns over to him giving a look the two both know what they wanted. Jack hummed as he walks to the exit of the gym door. Clay followed to him.

A 2005 steel blue metallic pilot started to shake back and forth while hearing moans and grunt. "Oh gawd, fuck me!" Jack moans while he rides Clay. The two were covered in sweat they been add it for more than hour. Clay loves when Jack can be as horny as he can be. The blond made hard pound meeting Jack's thrust making Jack lick his lips sexually, "Oh GAwd! Yes! Fuck me! Ahhh! Ohhh! Yes! Yes! Clay!" Jack keeps riding him while the blond would have his hands groping Jack's ass and twisting his nipples, "Clay! My love! OH yes! Fuck me! I love you! So MUCH! AH! Ah! AHH!"

Clay grunts having bullet sweats on his for head, "YOu want this dick, don't you?"

"Oh yes! I love your hard thick juicy dick. MMM!" Jack had his eyes close has he felt the pleasure running through his body. Clay held Jack's member rubbing it slowly. "Oh! Clay! I'm about to cum!"

"Go faster, baby!" Clay groans when Jack started to go faster.

"I want you to cum in me." Jack moans feeling Clay's cock going in deeper. He felt so full and it's delicious to him, "I want your cum." Clay groans as he jerks Jack's cock and the two cum. Jack let out a loud moan while Clay groans. Clay felt Jack's cum was on his hand. While, Jack lays on top of him breathing heavily. The two stood quiet enjoying the silence and sweet car sex. Clay had his hand on Jack's head rubbing it.

"Are you okay?" Clay asked in concern because the redhead was hitting his head on the top of the car ceiling. For Clay, he had to lay uncomfortable because the car seat didn't have enough space for his built body. The fact, the seat was leather it hurts to move when covered in sweat.

Jack's red eyes looks over at Clay and nodded, "Yes. You were an animal." He kisses his lover's cheek then neck, "Mmm, you were so horny."

"Heh," Clay chuckles having his accent coming out, "Tell me about it."

Jack giggles seeing Clay's left hand cover in his cum, "Let me clean that for you." Clay arched his eyebrow when he saw Jack licking his who hand sexually. Clay groans, "Jack…" He felt Jack's small tongue licking and sucking his fingers very sexually. The redhead would let out a sexy moan. The Texan felt his cock twitch up when Jack lick his hand clean and started to kiss his built chest. Jack's tongue licks to Clay's nipples flickering and sucking it as he started to let his tongue slide down to Clay's six pack. Soft pale hands roam down to Clay's thick member. "Jack." Clay hissed in pleasure feeling the redhead's thumb rubbing the head of his member.

"I told you I want your juicy dick." Jack grins sliding his tongue all the way down to his favorite prize. "It's so big and thick. Mmm," Jack gawks as he started to lick the tip of the head.

Clay groans as he sat up seeing Jack's big red eyes staring at him like a cute little kitten. Jack jerks his cock making Clay groans softly, "Fuck! Your the best." The redhead hummed in pleasure as he started to suck his favorite dick. "God!" Clay toss his head back having his hand rubbing Jack's head, "Your the best."

Jack purrs letting Clay's precum on his pale lips and tongue. Blue eyes watch Jack's tongue flickering on his cock like dog thirsty for water. Clay couldn't take it his lover is teasing him. "Jack…"

"Be bad boy for me, cowboy." Jack shoves the cock in his mouth. Clay had Jack's head and started to give hard thrusts into his lover's mouth. He loves it when the redhead can handle deep throating.

Jack moans having salvia and cum dripping from his corner of his lips. Clay groans as he came in Jack's mouth. "Sorry, babe." Clay grunts as he pulls away.

"Don't pull it away." Jack pouted as he whine. He shove the cock back in his mouth sucking off every cum Clay could gave.

"FUCK!" Clay groans breathing heavily seeing Jack sucking his dry, "Your gonna suck me dry. If anything I feel like your cleaning my dick!"

"I love a clean dick." Jack let the cum get on his tongue as he swallow his lover's cum. He wasn't crazy in cum with Clay's cum it didn't any different from the other boyfriends he had. Clay was just a simple guy he loves and he loves giving blow jobs to him. Jack taste Clay's cum it was salty. He just never knew he could fall in love so hard that he could suck his lover dry. Jack grins making pop noises every time he pull away from the cock.

"Jack!" Clay groans having butte sweats on his face.

Jack made one final suck until Clay came again. He cleans it off very well. The blond always knew he was talented in so many ways and this is one of his favorite talents. Clay never wants to go back home listening to his bitchy husband complaining. He wants to be with Jack. If only life was easy.

After, two more blow jobs, Jack lays next with Clay making out for a couple of moments. The two tongue kiss a couple but they want to have a bit of a romantic kisses. The two lay naked together cuddling and talking. The redhead spoke, "When are we gonna move in together?"

Clay's blue eyes snap at the redhead, "Huh?"

"When are we gonna move in together? We been dating for a year now." Jack said staring at his lover. His pale hand roam over Clay's chest, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Clay bites his bottom lip. How can he say that he's married? No, he knows how Jack gets about cheaters and liars. Maybe he could lie for a bit. No one will ever find out. "Jack, I-" Clay paused seeing the redhead giving him the most cutest innocent look ever, "I just can't right now. I-I-I- the economy sucks and I need to sell the house so we can-"

"Why don't I move over at your place?"

"Because it sucks! Look Jack," Clay gulps, "Right now, with money I can't. Look," Jack frowned, "I promise we'll move in together and everything will be alright."

"Promise." Jack pouted.

Clay kiss on his lover's pale lips, "Promise, beautiful."

"I can help you, you know." Jack said smiling at his lover, "I can help you move in with me and we can figure out how to sell the house."

Clay smiles giving an eskimo kiss at his lover, "Your so cute when you want to help."

"Hehehe, I love you." Jack blushes.

"I love you, too." He kisses him.

The two spend time kissing some more until they heard females talking. "He's in there."

"No, he's not." Another woman replied.

Then, the car door opens showing Jack on top of Clay both naked. Jack and Clay glares at the blue female with green eyes smirking at them. "Told ya, Sky." The one called Sky giggles having big boobs and wore a white sun dress unlike the blue hair female dressing all sporty.

"Shadow!" Jack growls closing the door. The two quickly change before anyone notices them naked. Skyler giggles wrapping her arm around Shadow's arm.

"I can't believe you two would open the door like that!" Clay fumed putting on his green tank.

Jack fixes his hair. He took a piece of gum and gave one to Clay. Since, Shadow usually likes to joke with them and comment their breath smells like dick and cum. Skyler on the other hand would tease them about their sex hair. Shadow laughs seeing the two dressing, "Pfft, they are so chewing gum."

"Baby, stop teasing them." Skyler pouted so adorable that Shadow couldn't say no, "You know, me and you had sex in a car before and it was so uncomfortable!"

"I know, honey." Shadow snuggles against her lover, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Skyler giggles, "Behave yourself, okay?"

"Okay." Shadow frowned like a sad puppy.

"Jack! Clay! We'll meet in the ice cream shop. I want my Shadow to try their new slushie flavor peach lemon. Come, boo." Skyler hold Shadow's hand taking her to the ice cream shop.

Clay and Jack got out of Jack's car, "Want a sundae?" Clay asked his lover holding Jack's hand, "I'm buying."

"Banana sundae, please." Jack smiles holding his lover hand tightly.

* * *

Raimundo lay on his bed breathing heavily from the hardcore sex. His wrists ache from being tied up with rope which left a rough mark. The hickeys, bite marks, and scratches aches when he move to side hearing the toilet flushing and the sink running. The lights turn off a very tall figure walks out the bathroom with his long green black hair tied in a high pony-tail. He wore gray sweat pants and flip flops. Raimundo stares at his boss, Chase Young smoking a cigarette. He inhale the toxic chemical in and exhale letting out smoke. Auburn eyes looks over at the naked Brazilian male having silk sheets covering his lower area.

Chase smirks as he walks over to the bed, "Did you enjoy our meeting?" He loves being in control of his workers. So many to suffer and control them. Raimundo was the special one with the nice body and easy to handle. The funny thing Raimundo would do anything to get money. It was interesting to Chase to find out Raimundo hated his marriage, his life, and his partner. This why Raimundo tries his best to find anyone that would sleep with him for money. Good thing, Chase felt having a sex toy and give him a few hundred thousand cash when he's bored.

"Yes." Raimundo smirks lazily seeing the sexy Asain lying down next to him, "Mmm, best sex ever."

Chase nodded going in his check book writing the few numbers down. The next thing Raimundo knew he got a check from his boss. "When will your husband be coming back?"

Raimundo snorted crossing his arm while rolling his eyes, "Pfft, how should I know? He been screwing that twink trainer of his. It's already 4 and he still haven't showed up." Chase nodded.

Until he asked, "Twink trainer?"

"Yeah." Raimundo scowled, "I saw him before too! That stupid redhead thinks he came whore his shit around my man."

"Redhead?" Chase asked a bit shock, "Where does your husband go to work out?"

"Some gym call Yes, We Can." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"And your upset with because he's cheating on you when you are clearly doing the same thing."

"You don't get it! He started cheating on me a year ago." Raimundo whined, "Before I started this!"

"I see. Why is that?"

"Because our marriage is shit and I rather divorce him right now but, we can't because of this goddamn house! Why you think I'm screwing you?"

Chase laughs at Raimundo's stupidity, "I understand fully."

* * *

Shadow slurp her slushy and moaned in love with the flavor. "Mmm, I wouldn't mind pouring down all over your body." She hummed wrapping one arm around her girlfriend.

Skyler giggles, "I would get cold."

"That's the idea." Shadow smirks making hissing noises to her lover.

Skyler smiles kissing Shadow, "So cute, my Shadow." The blue haired female purrs in delight.

Jack rolled his eyes as he ate his sundae, "And yet, they makes comments about our relationship." Clay let out a low chuckle pulling his lover close to him.

"Leave them alone. They finally had time to be together. God knows I need time to be with you." Clay said eating his chocolate ice cream.

Jack giggles until Shadow said, "Yeah! you don't know how hard it is to get away father's schedule and be with my Sky!" she protectively hug her lover hissing at them.

Skyler smiles, "I miss you, too. I haven't found time for us too. Work have been ridiculous."

"Mines too." Jack sighs, "I been in meetings lately."

"For what?" Clay asked.

Jack paused and lie, "To-To-To um… you know, sill things."

Clay arched his eyebrow but let it go. He knows he rather let Jack do his thing than to bother him. Skyler watched Jack and nodded at the answer. She'll have to talk with him.

* * *

Clay return home smelling cigarettes and sex. He winced noticing his husband probably slept with his boss again in their room. He sighs heading for the couch. He had enough of this. He wants love, passion, and person he cares about. Not some cheater. Clay turns on the lights not noticing Chase siting on the couch. "Home so soon?"

Clay jumps turning around to see Raimundo's boss sitting on his couch. "Yes, what your still doing here and where-"

"He's in the bedroom sleeping. A few good fucks gets him sleeping a like cat." Chase said fixing his tie, "So, tell me. How does it feel to know your husband doesn't love you anymore?"

"Like Shit. Just mind your own business." Clay growls seeing the man getting up, "I don't need lecture from my husband's sex toy."

Chase chuckles, "I'm simply wondering. Besides, I leaving. You can if you want to tell him I will be taking a few vacation days. So, he doesn't have to work."

Clay stares down at the floor, "Anything else."

"No." Chase said walking out the room, "Oh by the way… very nice sweatpants. Quite comfortable might I say." He left with that leaving a very shocking blond in the room.

Clay could not believe this. He sat on his couch he needs to leave and divorce his lover before anything worst happen. His heart felt so broken.

* * *

Jack was in his room typing on his laptop looking for adoptions. He was eating ice cream while he saw Skyler walking in her pink nightie, "You need to Clay you want a baby!"

"I can't." jack whined, "I don't know if he's ready. I know I am but he always ignores that topic. Maybe he's just nervous, my hunkie cowboy." He sighs typing in the adoption pages, "Besides, these assholes are picky and jerks. Even if he say yes we can't because of these picky a-holes."

Skyler lies down on Jack's bed, "So, what about moving in with each other?"

"He can't."

"Oh."

"But, I want him to leave here."

"Okay." Skyler said, "Its fine but he'll be seeing naked Shadow, me, Ashley and Kimiko."

"Don't worry. He's bisexual besides he will only have time to see me." Jack said with a big smirk.

"Ah," Skyler giggles, "Sounds better if he was gay. Now you make every girl dreams walking around naked a nightmare!"

"No, I'm bi and see you guys walking around naked!" Jack said.

"But, your more boy loving than girl loving."

"Pfft."

"Baby, you here!" Shadow walks in the room naked having her wet hair wrapped around a blue towel. Jack winced seeing Shadow's lower area cover with blue hair and her legs weren't shaved. Skyler giggles, "I'm here cutie pie." Shadow quickly went to snuggle her and purrs.

"Ehck.. shave that thing!" Jack scowls seeing naked Shadow on his bed! He winced seeing Shadow's legs open up in thin air seeing a whole view. "SHADOW! EW!" Jack cover his face with his pillow.

Shadow laughs out loud hugging her girlfriend, "Ha! Made ya look!" Shadow motor boating Skyler's breasts, "MINE!"

Skyler sighs, "SHADOW!"

"What?" Shadow asked.

Jack gags seeing Shadow's area rubbing against his bed. His clean perfect bed ruined with nasty-ness. "Get off of my bed!"

"NO!" Shadow hissed hugging Skyler, "My baby needs sleep."

"Not on my bed with your coochie rubbing against it!" Jack pushes both of them off.

"OW!" Skyler rolls on top her Shadow, "Baby, are you okay?"

"Only if your okay." Shadow got up and hissed, "You couldn't hurt her!"

"You had your smell on my bed." Jack shouted back and said fixing the bed, "Clay have to know this bed is clean and welcomed for him!"

"Clay?" Shadow turns to Skyler speaking up.

"He might move in with us."

"What?" Shadow stood in shock, "There's more girls here than boys!"

"Well, Omi and Ping Pong are here." Jack knows those two boys have been living since Kimiko and Ashley moved in.

"But, they act more as children then friends!" Shadow said, "And let's not forget her annoying sister."

"She's nice."

Shadow scowl, "She was hitting on you. When she sees a yummy good pussy with big tits she takes it!" Skyler rolled her eyes.

Jack sighs, "Shadow, your just jealous." His cell phone started to ring he hopes seeing Clay's name come up. He was about to get it until Shadow picked it up. "Hello, Jack can't come to the phone right now because he is in big-" Skyler bites Shadow's nipple making her yelp in pain.

Jack smirks happily, "Hey, baby. Sorry, my roommates are being asses but-"

Shadow whines, "You bit my boob!"

Skyler let out a sinister smirks, "There's more where that's coming from. Now, be a good girl and follow me. I want you to be punish!" She grab Shadow's ear as the two went out the door and close it.

"Anyway, how you-"

"Jack," Clay said in a serious voice, "We need to talk."

Jack felt his heart stop, "Okay…"

"No." Clay quickly said, "I didn't mean to scare you, babe. Gosh, I feel like a dog seeing-"

"Clay!" Jack said.

"I need to move in with you soon." Clay said over the phone he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm actually married to this horrible person and- and I-"

"Your married!" Jack shouted, "I've been sleeping with a married man!"

Clay gulps, "Yes! I'm married but- but if I were to divorce I so would be-"

"Then, why don't you!" Jack fumed, "Clay! I feel like I'm some slut or whore!"

"Baby, your not-" Jack cut him off, "I can't believe you after all I told you about marriage and- and…"

"What's going on?" Ashley asked seeing Shadow and Skyler hearing through Jack's door.

"Shhh, Jack and his boyfriend are fighting.." Shadow whispers.

Kimiko stood behind Ashley in shock, "Really?"

"Apparently, his boyfriend is married." Skyler said.

Omi and Ping Pong walked out of the room naked. Ping Pong was being kissed by Omi on the shoulders. "Put some clothes on!" Kimiko whispers.

"I don't wanna!" Ping Pong whined being hugged by his lover.

Omi huffed, "Shadow is naked!"

"Yeah, but I'm older." Shadow hissed.

"Omi!" Ping Pong whined!

Omi huffed, "You can be naked, Ping Pong!" The young bald eightieth year old giggles feeling kisses from his lover. Kimiko and Skyler had a nose bleed while Shadow and Ashley pay attention to the voices behind the door.

"Kim, order some pizza." Ashley said, "We're gonna be here for a while."

Jack walks back and forth in the room bursting in tears, "You lie to me!"

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I know how you are with cheaters." Clay said with a frown, "I know one of your ex broke up with you while cheating and- and-"

"And what! Lie some more. Clay, you're fucking married!" Jack said out loud, "I mean- God, am I your whore?"

"What? No!"

"Am I one of those boyfriends that don't stay long and- and get left like a old rag!"

"No!. Baby, listen… I love you with all my heart! Listen, my marriage means nothing! He means nothing to me! I want to be with you." Clay said over the phone having tears in his eyes. "Me being married with him was a mistake! I love you so much. If I met you before I would so married you."

"You would." Jack smiles with hope in his heart, "How about children?"

"We could have as much as you want! I want to have family with you! Life would be great. Please, don't leave me." Clay begs, "I know I fucked up but- but-

"Would you have a baby with me?" Jack asked ignoring whatever he was mad at.

"Huh?"

"You said we can have a family. So, would you have a baby with me?"

"Well, um.. yeah but don't you think it's too soon?" Clay asked.

Jack nodded at that he didn't want a baby around seeing naked chicks walking around but it was wonderful to know his man wants a family. "Look I forgive you but, please tomorrow come by my place so we can talk. I want to know everything that happens okay?"

"Yes. Yes. I will."

"Good." Jack smiles as he thought of something, "How are you?"

"Um.." Clay notices how quickly his lover over come his feelings, "Um.. tired. A bit confused."

"Oh yeah. What are you wearing?" Jack asked sexually.

Clay sat on the couch knowing what his boyfriend want, "I'm shirtless and in my sweatpants."

"The ones I took off and gave you a blow job." Jack asked sitting back down on his bed, "I'm horny for you."

Clay felt his cock twitch, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Jack smirks, "I want that big thick cock in my mouth. I want you to deep throat me so hard that I chock. I want that thick delicious amazing cock of yours in me."

"Oh god," Clay gulps getting horny, "You know what that do to me."

Jack smirks, "Mmm, Clay's cock with whip cream and chocolate sauce."

"Ohh, chocolate sauce?" Ping Pong asked smirking while Shadow and Ashley spit out their sodas. The group had their pizza and sodas out in the hall listening to Jack's conversation.

"Ew!" The two said.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Come on, Ashley. You done that before."

"You too, Shadow." Skyler said.

Ping Pong giggles, kissing OMi, "And I'm pretty sure those two did too." Kimiko said.

Skyler took a bite of her pizza seeing Shadow still not with her clothes, "Shadow."

"I like being naked."

"We two too!" Ping and Omi chimed.

"Gods, your gonna give Jack a heart attack."

"I love you, Jack." Clay smiles widely.

Jack smiles, "I love you, too."

Clay couldn't help but let out a big smile showing off his perfect white teeth. Raimundo stood hiding behind one of the walls listening to the conversation. He quietly bursts into tears hearing Clay's word. He meant nothing to him. Their marriage meant nothing. Then, what was the point. Raimundo slid down softly crying to himself while hearing Clay with his fucking whore.

* * *

Chase walks inside Yes, We Can! He saw many different people working out. He was curious to see that twink Raimundo keeps talking about. "Hello, sir. You want to sign up?" A young woman with pink hair asked nicely, "It's over there… try the free monthly plan better than the rest. You get a personal trainer and yoga instructor."

"I see." CHase Young had his eyes staring at a certain redhead he saw from a far. The redhead had amazing legs and thighs that could be licked and caress with that beautiful bottom he has. "Let one of my secretaries sign me up." He pointed at one of his bodyguards.

"Oh! Okay." The pink hair female said taking the papers.

Chase was working on one of the machines still seeing that beautiful male redhead. Jack was helping one of the body builders do their weights. Jack looks up noticing a very handsome Asian male with long hair staring at him. Oh… Jack clears his throat seeing the male still staring at me. Chase smirks seeing the redhead looking away.

Jack went over to his friend, "Hey, who's the hottie?"

"That's Chase Young. Shadow's father."

"Oh shit! Really?"

Skyler nodded, "Yeah, he is a hottie but, it's kinda weird for me to say that. That's my girlfriend's dad." She saw Jack nodded still eyeing at that man, "You want the d?"

"If only I met him when I was 21. I would totally let him fuck me on the kitchen table or something." Jack said with a big smirk.

SKyler giggles, "Dirty. He wants you."

"Oh yeah?"

"He been staring at you for awhile and he's pretty fit. Your taste."

Jack frowned, "He's not blond and blue eyes."

"He's not Clay."

"Thats the point. I want my Clay. My Texan cock." Jack pouted.

Skyler giggles, "And I want my Shadow. I want my Chinese pussy."

"Kinky." Jack snorted.

"And you wanted you to be his trainer."

"Really?"

"Yup!" Skyler hummed, "What can I say? Your a hot twink."

Jack chuckles hugging SKyler, "I know I'm sexy. Looks like I gotta put him down gently." He went over to the Asian male. Chase was a looker. Jack gawks at the beautiful long hair and his muscular body. Jack likes but it wasn't his taste. Clay was only for him and him alone. He went up to Chase putting his hand on his hips and smirk, "Well hello," Jack grins, "there, Handsome."

Chase grins as he put one of the weights back. "Hello. Are you my trainer?"

Jack smiles seeing the Asian working out, "Yes, I am. My name is Jack Spicer and I'll be your trainer."

"I see." He smirks held out his hand, "I'm Chase Young. Apparently, you know, based on my daughter-

"Yes, Shadow told me a bit about you. I know a little about it but, it's nice to meet her father." Jack shook Chase's strong firm hand.

"Hmph," Chase felt Jack's soft pale hands. He's so beautiful.

"So, what you need help on?"

"A lot of things." Chase whispers in Jack's ear.

The redhead chuckles, "Well, this little twink is tied down. Sorry, honey but, I'm taken. Too bad you can't fuck this." He winks seeing Chase looking at him.

"I see. I always have my ways."

"Congratulations," Jack clasp his hands together, "But, that don't work in the real world or someone like me." Jack turned around and walked away. Chase got to see that sweet bottom moving away. Chase's bites his bottom lip seeing that nice piece of ass walking away. He will get him. He will.

* * *

Clay was in the bathroom trimming his faded beard. He hummed knowing he's having dinner with the man he loves. A soft hummed tuned in his ears as he softly sang. "Can you shut up!" Raimundo said walking out in the shower. Clay rolled his eyes seeing Raimundo shaving his legs.

"Who are you gonna bring home this time?" Clay asked.

Raimundo stopped, "If you must know… one of my college friends wants to hang out." He fixes his hair.

"Oh… that's something new. It's good to see you get off the couch and use the mouth into good use." Clay walk out of the bathroom leaving a fuming brazilian.

"Excuse me?" Raimundo put his towel on the floor walking out naked, "You think I'm a slut. That I like whoring myself with my boss." Clay shrugs and gave a small nodded. Raimundo could believe this, "Fucking asshole! You fucking cheated on me with that fucking," He started hitting Clay, "twink trainer of yours! How long has it? A year you been fucking with him. Then, you have the fucking right our marriage means nothing!"

Clay block his husband's hits, "Stop it, Rai. What are-"

Raimundo had tears in his eyes, "I heard your talk yesterday with the love of your life. I heard everything! Our marriage was nothing! i give you the best years of my life and- and you said I'm nothing." Raimundo cries covering his mouth, "I loved you!"

Clay sighs seeing Raimundo keep hitting, "Your an ass! Why don't you just leave me! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I'm so glad I'm fucking my boss, right now because you're full of shit. I fucking hate yo-"

"OH YEAH!" Clay snaps pushing Raimundo down, "Blaming everything on me! You love doing this! When really is when you screwed up!" Raimundo was toss on the bed seeing Clay's face red. "Remember when you fucked that boss when we were in New York? Why you think we moved here? So, we can start over but, noo! You want everything to be around you! I was so in love with you. You were the best thing ever happen to me but, when I came home early in hoping to be kissed and loved by the most wonderful person I know." Raimundo's green eyes widen meeting blue furious eyes, "But, no! I came home seeing my loving beautiful husband fucking his boss on our bed! OUR BED!" Raimundo winced at Clay's anger. "HOw did you think I feel seeing someone I love betray me? How you think I feel after all this shit happen? Yeah, we bought this house to start over because you want to make it up. God, me getting drunk and smoking and- and using drugs- Gawd, we bend living this house for three fucking years. Two year were all blur because our love suck. Sex sucked. You were yelling at me and still call me shit and useless. So, yeah our marriage meant nothing and that twink trainer. He made me feel way better than years of our marriage. He put my life back on track and he knows how to fuck and love me and gave me passion."

Raimundo cries, "Then, why don't you leave me!"

"To be honest is because I feel sorry for you." Clay said, "But, now I just wish-

Raimundo got up and cover Clay's mouth, "Don't fucking say it! I loved you! Why can't you understand that? I sleep with my-"

"Rai, please." Clay said shaking his head, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm leaving you."

"No! You can't do that!" Raimundo cries, "I need you to be with me! I need you- We can get help! We can figure out this. Baby, please don't leave me-"

"Rai," Clay said in a firm voice, "It's over. I love Jack and I'm moving back with him."

Raimundo cries, "No! You can't. You love me! You want to be with me. Baby, you are confused." Raimundo shakes, "Maybe I can change that." He pulls down Clay's zipper, "I always love your cock." He took out his husband's cock and shoved it in his mouth.

Clay rolled his eyes, "Rai…"

"No! You love this!" Raimundo shove the cock in once more, "You love my mouth."

Clay sighs, "Stop. I don't love you anymore."

"Then, fuck me. Fuck me before you leave. I want you to know that I love you, baby." Raimundo cries staring at his husband's blue eyes, "PLease, fuck me. PLease." He hold Clay's hand letting him grab his ass, "You love this."

"Rai-" Raimundo begged, "I just need to know if there was any love left." Clay sighs, "Please! Let see how it turns out and- and you can leave tomorrow." Ramundo licks Clay's chest, "I'll be so good to you."

Clay rolled his eyes when he got on top of Raimundo. The Brazilian started making fake moans and groans which didn't impress the Texan. Clay didn't like the sex it made him feel disgusting, dirty, pathetic. Soon he was rest next to Raimundo and he spoke up, "Goodbye Rai."

Raimundo felt his heart broken in two once he saw Clay grab all his things and left out the door. He burst into tears. Then, his tears went to laughter.

* * *

Jack giggles putting Clay's shirts in their closet. The blond watches him from the bed with a smile on his face, "Why are you so beautiful?" Jack giggles going back to bed with his lover.

"You think?" Jack kisses Clay's lips.

"Yes." Clay smirks kissing back at Jack. His hands grope Jack's ass, "You're so perfect."

"Keep talking," Jack giggles, "You might get a special gift."

"Mmm, I like to see." Clay kisses his lover's neck. The two started to make out until- "OMI! PING PONG! Stop FUCKING ON THE GODDAMN COUCH!" Shadow shouted out loud. Before the two lovers knew Omi and Ping Pong run in naked being chase by naked Shadow. Jack and Clay cuddle at the edge of the bed seeing Omi blocking Shadow's hits. The two were like ninjas fighting across. Ping Pong on the other side. Omi wrapped his arms around Ping Pong, "You fight most difficult battle."

Shadow hissed pulling Omi's long black hair, "Ow! Let go of me, you witch!" Omi hissed.

Shadow growls while she grabs Ping Pong's short black hair, "Owie!"

"LET GO OF HIM!"

"Omi!" Ping Pong whined in teary eyes.

Omi pushes Shadow onto Jack's and Clay's bed all naked showing off her low area. "Leave him alone!" Omi shouted.

"Omi!" Ping Pong went over to hug his lover, "I wanna be in our room." He sniffs while Omi rubs his hair.

"You see, what you did? You hurt him. He's an innocent flower!" Omi caress his lover, "You scared him." Ping Pong whimpers hiding his face in Omi's chest.

"Shadow!" Skyler screams in rage walking the room she frowned at poor Ping Pong, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"A little." Ping Pong pouted. Skyler hugs him, "Poor thing."

Shadow fumed, "Your gonna believe him! They were screwing on the couch!"

Skyler glares at Shadow, "We need to talk!" She pulls her lover's hair, "You have no right to pick on Ping. He's sweet and delicate." OMi nodded while Ping Pong hide his lover's face smirking at another victory.

Jack and Clay burst out laughing at the scene. "So, this happen most of the time?" Clay asked seeing Jack laughing on top of him.

"Yeah, it's annoying but I always like seeing a drama opera!" Jack hummed kissing Clay's cheek, "I know you didn't want to see Omi's friend and Shadow's bush."

"Nope, I did not. I cannot get that off my memory." Clay said rubbing Jack's ass, "But, I know something can."

"Ohh! You want to pound me."

"Fuck yes!" Clay groans taking off Jack's boxers, "I can't wait to fuck you so hard."

"Yes!" Jack moans feeling Clay's thick cock going through him.

Clay smirks tongue kissing his lover, "I can't wait to fuck you all night."

"Please do, baby." Jack smiles kissing back. He groans feeling Clay pounding into him slowly. "Oh GAWD!" He tosses his head back feeling the sweet burst of pleasure.

Clay smiles staring at Jack's perfect face. The two had all the time in the world.

* * *

Raimundo stood looking up in the ceiling feeling like crap. He arched his back when Chase came into him. "AH!' Raimundo moans feeling Chase bite him on the neck, "FUCK! Shit, don't bite me. I'm not use to that kind of shit."

"Well, I'm paying you to be useful and so far, you done shit." Chase growls seeing Raimundo looking pathetic, "He left you and here you are crying over something you want to be over."

"I didn't mean it! He was suppose stay with me, you fucking shithead!" Raimundo growls getting up from his bed.

Chase grabs Raimundo's wrist and hissed, "Listen to me, whore. You do not talk so highly when all you do is give my blow jobs behind a desk and being fucked for money. If I were you I would be careful." He saw the fear in Raimundo's eyes.

"Now, put the mouth in good use and suck my dick." Chase hissed.

Raimundo nodded he got down on his knees and did what he was told too. Chase smirk with pleased.

* * *

Chase Young had been visiting the gym frequently. He never thought he would want that nice twink even thought, his skin color and hair were too strange. Yet, he loves the color of white and red together. He loved seeing Jack helping his dance students out or do some very exotic yoga. Chase couldn't help but become addictive to the boy. He started to stalk on him. If anything he wants to know where Jack works, sleep, favorite places, eat, schools he went, exe, anything he could fine. Auburn eyes watches he redhead going over to Clay!

Clay saw Jack getting him a towel, "Here you go, baby." Jack hanging him the towel. Clay pulled him close and the two had a quick make-out, "Mmm." Jack hummed, "Where did that come from?"

"You just look so fucking sexy today." Clay had his southern accent come out.

Jack moans softly, "You know, how horny it makes me when you talk like that and," Jack let Clay's hand touch his ass, "touch me here."

"God, I wanna fuck you so hard." Clay purrs.

Jack purrs back, "Then, let's go to our sexwagon."

"Really?" Clay chuckles holding Jack's hand as the two went out of the exit door.

"Really!"

Chase watched them go in fury. He couldn't believe it. Clay actually got to be with that twink. He growls deciding to follow them to see how they would fuck- well mostly Jack. "Oh fuck yes! CLAY! YES! YES!" Jack moans in his car. CHase watched seeing Jack riding Clay. The Asian male nodded in approval. The redhead is no virgin… he's professional at what he does. This makes him want to look into Jack a bit more.

"Yes!" Jack moans as he reaches his climax. He lies down with Clay seeing him. "Your so fucking amazing."

"Me?" Clay questioned, "You are the one with that amazing tight hole."

"Mmm, and you have that glorious cock I love so much." Jack giggles.

Clay chuckles for a few moments, "Jack?"

"Yes."

"I saw my boss in here."

"Oh… who was he?"

"Chase Young."

Jack mouth dropped, "The guy with sexy long hair"

"Yeah, babe."

"He likes me. I saw him staring at me sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you know, your my baby." Clay chuckles snuggling with Jack.

* * *

Jack was cleaning the living he can't believe how much crap he saw. Condoms, dildos, lube! "Okay! Someone needs to stop taking all this crap here. Tomoko, I know this is your dildo!" The group were on the family table.

"That's not mine. Mine is pink and it's butterfly kisses!" Tomoko said making the girls laugh.

Jack sighs, "Is it yours Kim?"

"Nah… Ashley likes the kitty touch and ours is red…"

Jack looks at Shadow and Skyler, "Seriously? We go all the way. We don't need no dildo!" Shadow said.

Skyler giggles, "Ours is purple and blue."

Clay blink in shock. "Is it yours?" Jack stare in shock.

"If you must know I use a pink one and it gives double pleasure instead of this one!" Jack said.

Ping Pong shriek, "You found it! Thank you! Me and Omi were looking everywhere. I thought I lost it." Ping Pong took the dildo away.

The group laughs, "Who knew that boy was a little freaky dicky under da sheets." Ashley said.

"Yeah, that frightens me." Jack said.

* * *

Chase was at work fixing his papers until- "Chase, Hannibal and I are going to party. Would you like to join?" Wuya asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on," Wuya said, "You let that Brazilian boy suck your dick all the goddamn time get someone new for once." Wuya hummed, "Besides, you need to live a little."

"I'm fine with my little slut but it is you who needs to live. I heard that you went to meet Dashi and his newly wife Kaila?"

"I don't know what your talking about. Dashi is married?"

"Come on, Wuya. It's obvious you love him" Chase said, "I can see it in your eyes. I know Hannibal is half the man you want."

"Dashi is just the thing of the past at least I'm not stalking him 24/7."

"Ouch and you want to tell me why are you tiring your tubes? I know you wanted kids."

"Things change life change. Love changes you. Live a little and stop being a dick makes all the difference in the word, hun." Wuya walks out with that.

* * *

"Oh Salvador, my boss is being such a dick head." Raimundo said laying on top of his old ex.

"It's okay. You just have to get it over with it." Salvador said kissing Raimundo's lips, "Besides, your mine now."

"I love you." Raimundo giggles.

* * *

Jack sit on Clay's lap, "Movie night is fun, isn't it?"

"Well, watching Frozen a couple of times gave me a headache."

"Well, we have been staying for a couple months now." Jack said with a smile, "Don't you think it will be fun to have kids watching this?"

Clay chuckles, "You ready to have a baby?"

"Are you ready that's the question? I been ready since ever." Jack asked.

Clay nodded, "Me too."

"Really!"

"Really." The two kiss on the couch while the movie plays.

"We need to start looking for surrogate mother."

"Well, Skyler wants to help."

"Really?"

"Yeah we've talk about and she'll do it for free. Will you agree?"

"Yes. It's better for us someone we know."

"I can't wait to get a nursery room and have everything ready." Jack smiles happily kissing Clay, "I can't wait."

"Me too. You want to spend time watching movie or we can screw."

"Let's screw. You just got yourself a sweet present." Jack moans kissing Clay.

"I like that." Clay groans taking off Jack's jeans off, "I can't to fuck you."

"Go ahead honey." Jack smirks kissing Clay back. Their clothes landed at the floor. Sooner they spend the night cuddling together thinking about having a new member in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I got bored and I'm falling in love with ClayxJack a lot more than I thought. Hehehehe. Anyway here how I would think Clay would look older.
> 
> media card /174937 /image /4e2b8e9d98cb998295dc06f81ac48878 /resize_ image. jpg
> 
> remove the spaces. Or go on google and type in Teddy Sears or Patrick from American Horror story season 1.
> 
> See yeah, soon peeps


End file.
